


Made to be Broken

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, New Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for a VinList  challengePrompt: Resolutions





	Made to be Broken

Ezra stood, hands in pockets, and looked through the smoked glass window to where five members of ATF Team Seven sat in the far corner around a large, round, wooden table. Even from this distance it was easy to see that the beer was flowing freely, and along with it the conversation and laughter.

Friday night at the Saloon was a tradition, he had been told. One that he was expected to attend now that he had become a member of the unusual team of men that Special Agent Chris Larabee had organized only months ago. He had put them off thus far but his reluctant attendance tonight was due to what amounted to an order from their illustrious leader. 

So here he stood, on the outside looking in and remembering another time, another place.

His team in Atlanta had offered friendship too but he remembered clearly the day they had all turned their backs on him. On that day he had promised himself...no he had resolved never to be drawn in again. Had sworn never to let down his guard, never to allow another soul to get close enough to disappoint, to hurt.

Yet…

"Hey, Ez," Standish jumped at the hand that clamped down on his shoulder, "ya made it."

"Where else would I be?" Ezra hoped he sounded nonchalant, "And the name is Ez-Ra, Agent Tanner."

"Tell ya what, Ez. You call me Vin and we'll discuss it over a beer." The sharpshooter's eyes sparked with merriment.

Ezra shook his head and smiled. Maybe it was time to take a chance. "Lead the way, Vin."

After all, resolutions were made to be broken.


End file.
